


Boy, I Can’t Cover Up My Heart

by baeconandeggs, Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, baekhyun is a really supportive boyfriend, clothes don’t have a gender if you dont give a fuck, very soft and precious chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: Chanyeol has always looked good in what he’s worn. Although his signature outfits consisting of ripped jeans and muscle tees and leather jackets suit him perfectly and feed into the bad boy look he has going with his expanse of tattoos and slicked back hair, he still manages to pull off any style of outfit, including the pink tennis skirt he has on.





	Boy, I Can’t Cover Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE500  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** hello again guys! I hope yall are having a lovely day. I want to say a huge thanks to the prompter for providing such a fun prompt for me to choose, and the mods for being ever so patient and understanding of me, and encouraging me. I decided to take it easy this time round and had a more laidback approach to this fic. I honestly had lots of fun writing it (lets be honest my biggest weakness is cy in a skirt okie) I had to rewrite this story quite a few times since I didn’t really like how the story was progressing, but I’m quite pleased with how it turned out in the end. Thank you all so much for stopping by to this, and I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (Also! Title is from Taeyeon’s song “Cover Up”!)

Chanyeol has always looked good in what he’s worn. Although his signature outfits consisting of ripped jeans and muscle tees and leather jackets suit him _perfectly_ and feed into the bad boy look he has going with his expanse of tattoos and slicked back hair, he still manages to pull off any style of outfit. Baekhyun finds it amazing just how versatile Chanyeol can be when it comes to his wardrobe. One day it’ll be ripped jeans, a band tee and mussed hair. The next he’ll be in a dress shirt and slacks, looking like he walked off the cover of a men’s fashion magazine. And on the weekends, when he’s more prone to wearing casual street wear, does he happen to look good in the oversized designer hoodies with his vans and skinny jeans. Not once does he look out of place in any of his clothing.

 

Including the pink tennis skirt he has on, that rests _just_ above mid-thigh and compliments the lovely smooth skin underneath it.

 

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol mumbles shyly, his ears pressed back while his tail flicks against his legs every few seconds. He can feel Baekhyun’s eyes all over him, and as demure as it makes him, he knows that gazes from Baekhyun are never judgemental or harsh, but always filled with affection and adoration, enticed with how precious his hybrid boyfriend looks in his outfit.

 

The silent praise Chanyeol seems to be receiving from the other man has a faint pink dusting against his cheeks, and it’s a sight that leaves Baekhyun weak in the knees.

 

His boyfriend looks _so good._

 

♥︎

 

 

Baekhyun comes in again on a Tuesday to bother his hybrid boyfriend during his shift.

 

It’s not hard to locate Chanyeol, not with how tall and easy he is to spot over the significantly shorter clothing racks. Not to mention, Tuesdays are usually slow around Chanyeol’s shift, most people still hard at work around midday, which leaves Baekhyun plenty of time to see his boyfriend while business is slow.

 

He’s done this enough times to not even bat an eye as he passes right by the men’s section and straight back to the women’s, filled with more eye-catching designs and wilder outfit choices that he rarely ever sees anyone actually wear in public. Chanyeol has always wondered how Baekhyun manages to get away with chatting with him while he works without the managers saying anything about it, but he assumes it has to do with Baekhyun being himself and charming his way out of trouble as he usually does, and it shows in the way the female managers have taken such a liking to him.

 

(On a whim, he had asked Chanyeol about why he was always in the women’s sections and stocking the clothes there, instead of working the registers or the men’s section. Chanyeol had shrugged, and mentioned something about “sex appeal” and how his managers said good looking men brought in more female customers. Although he thought it was bullshit, Baekhyun had seen firsthand just how many female customers seemed to ogle at his boyfriend from afar, purposely meandering around the section and asking him for help just for the sake of _staring_ at him. It still makes Baekhyun laugh every time he mentions it to the hybrid.)

 

When he spots Chanyeol, the hybrid is preoccupied with stacks of clothes, meticulously folding each article as he places it on the empty display table. He’s so wrapped up in his work that he doesn’t take notice to when Baekhyun walks up to him and lingers silently by his side, until he turns to look to his side and almost jumps out of his skin, suddenly startled by the other’s appearance.

 

“HOLY F-” He manages to cut himself off, visibly sagging in relief as Baekhyun tries - _albeit poorly_ \- to stifle his giggles. “ _What the hell_ , _Baekhyun_! You scared me!” He whines and lays a harmless slap to Baekhyun’s chest, his ears pressed so flat against his head he almost appears human, if not for the fluffy tail that swings agitated between his legs, the fur still stood on edge from his temporary fright.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t _trying_ to scare you.” Baekhyun manages in between his laughing, a grin pulling itself onto his face as he notices Chanyeol sporting a grand pout. It’s an adorable look, especially when he considers that Chanyeol doesn’t come off as the type to pout with his sharp looks and bad boy appearance and overall serious behavior.

 

“Besides,” he starts, gently running a hand through Chanyeol’s hair in an attempt to soothe the hybrid, “You should be used to it by now! You know I usually drop by to see you.” When Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s pout still present, this time more dramatic in the way that _demands_ Baekhyun’s attention, he laughs and brushes a thumb against one of the man’s fluffy ears and earns a small purr in return. “Alright, how can I make it up to you?”

 

Chanyeol smiles, and his ears perk up as he throws the other a playful glance. “Well, how about you help me fold half this pile?” Baekhyun moans begrudgingly, but still moves beside the other as he begins to fold.

 

They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Chanyeol starts talking about work antics and what’s been going on around the store, as he usually does when Baekhyun pays him a visit.

 

“I swear I’ve had to restock this _specific_ table like, three times _just_ this week. These skirts have been so popular lately, it’s almost like I finish filling the table and a few hours later, they’re all gone.” He says, lifting one from the pile of unfolded clothes and examining it. Baekhyun looks over and sees it’s one of those tennis skirts he’s been seeing around the internet lately. He’s come across them frequently online while he updates his outfit of the day tag, and even passed by a few girls wearing them while on the way here.

 

After looking it over for a few seconds, Chanyeol shrugs as he folds it and neatly places it among the pile of other skirts on the table, all the same style yet different colors. As Baekhyun absentmindedly folds them, he lets his mind wander.

 

_What would Chanyeol look like in one of them?_

 

He entertains the thought, thinking how the black would look cute with a lot of the clothes in his wardrobe, matching with his leather jackets or stark white blouses, or even how a nice pastel color would break the monotony of the blacks and whites Chanyeol usually wears. The color seems nice against his skin, anyways.

 

(As much as Baekhyun has tried convincing Chanyeol that pastels really compliment him nicely, the hybrid _insists_ that he’d never make them work.)

 

He imagines how nice it’ll look on Chanyeol, the pleated fabric fluttering against his thighs, how it’ll just accentuate his long legs and look great against his milky skin. He even imagines how cute it would be to see his fluffy tail flicking back and forth from under the fabric. It would be a look that Chanyeol would _definitely_ be able to pull off.

 

“You’d look adorable in that skirt.” Baekhyun says before he can stop himself. Initially he feels himself freak out at the admission, but just brushes it off soon after. If Chanyeol says anything, he’ll laugh and say it was a joke. _Just a joke and totally not me actually imagining you in a skirt,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself.

 

He’s expecting Chanyeol to laugh, or playfully rebuke his statement, but is surprised when after a few seconds, he hears nothing from the tall hybrid. He looks to his side to see Chanyeol staring at him with an unreadable expression, eyes focused on Baekhyun, lips still as if he were contemplating the words to speak. Baekhyun almost worries he’s crossed a line, gone just a _little_ too far for the shy hybrid to handle, if his reaction is anything to go by.

 

“Do you really think so?” Chanyeol’s quiet voice asks. Baekhyun looks back up at him to see a light pink dusting his cheeks, wide eyes still focused on him. They aren’t the words Baekhyun was expecting, figuring Chanyeol would just brush off his statement. He flounders for a bit at the question, but just ends up nodding dumbly, looking down at the stacked pile of pink skirts Chanyeol just finished.

 

Chanyeol just hums, his usual smile back as he resumes folding. Baekhyun visibly deflates, releasing a sigh he wasn’t aware he was holding. Thankfully, Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be put off by the question, or even focused on it any longer, already beginning to resume chatting happily to the shorter man. But even as the two continue folding, and far into the evening after they’re both at home with Chanyeol nestled into Baekhyun’s side as they watch a movie, Baekhyun still can’t seem to get the image of his boyfriend in one of those skirts out of his mind.

 

♥︎

 

Baekhyun walks through the door of his and Chanyeol’s shared apartment with a loud, dramatic sigh.

 

_It’s so good to be home._

 

Work days are usually hectic for Baekhyun, and it’s something he’s managed to grow accustomed to while working. But that still doesn’t change the fact that as much as he loves working as an outfit coordinator, that he’d rather be home cuddling Chanyeol. Lazily, he toes off his shoes and places his work bag on the couch as he meanders to their bedroom. While Chanyeol is usually watching a movie, or cooking when he arrives back from work, the lack of activity in the kitchen or silence from the television is an indicator that the hybrid is probably taking a nap. Baekhyun isn’t surprised. The coordinator was lucky enough to leave hours earlier than usual, and those hours he was gone was usually used by Chanyeol to nap after work. As he chucks his jacket onto a chair and begins to loosen his tie, he smiles as he already feels the drowsiness beginning to catch up to him, mind already slowing down in preparation to have a nice nap with his boyfriend.

 

“Darling, I’m home.” He calls softly as he opens the door to their bedroom, not wanting to startle Chanyeol from his slumber. His tired eyes open with the expectation to find the hybrid in bed, snoozing away peacefully. But before he can even look in the direction of their bed, Baekhyun comes to a halt as he sees Chanyeol in front of their mirror. Not asleep. In a _skirt._

 

One that looks _exactly_ like the pink one he and Chanyeol had been folding a few days prior.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting Baekhyun home for another _two hours_ , which he calculated would be more than enough time to _experiment._ Little did Baekhyun know, his words effected Chanyeol just as much as they had affected himself, and only a day after Baekhyun had let slip of his thought about Chanyeol wearing a skirt, the hybrid had rung one up for himself and brought it home. The thought of having _all of Baekhyun’s undivided attention on him_ was incentive enough for Chanyeol, and it made his cheeks pink with embarrassment and _excitement_.

 

The hybrid had first justified his actions being driven by morbid curiosity. The fabric of the skirts did feel undeniably soft to the touch, and he vividly remember being put in a skirt when he was a teenager just for a couple laughs from his friends. The experience wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. He didn’t mind the feeling of the cool air on his legs or the way the loose fabric had settled on him. Without a second thought, he had pulled the skirt on, tucking his dark tee underneath the waistband as he closed the zipper on the side. Expecting the worst, Chanyeol found himself pleasantly surprised as the skirt looked...good on him. _Great, even._ It fell at a nice length, thankfully not too short for his long legs and stopped mid-thigh; not too short, but not too long either.

 

As Baekhyun had priorly insisted, pastels _did_ seem to look good on him, the soft pink complimenting his creamy thighs and the silver of his tail. The color makes _him_ feel softer, feel cuter and makes him feel the way Baekhyun treats him; cared for and showered with affection, lovely and beautiful. Ways that her certainly never felt in his normal attire. Chanyeol found some sort of comfort in it, refreshed by how the look had made him feel.

 

He had been so busy admiring how he looked, he hadn’t even noticed Baekhyun’s arrival until he was already opening the door to their bedroom.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t seem to take notice of Chanyeol’s shocked expression, how his eyes are wide and tail paused mid-swing, not with how focused he is on the pink piece of fabric around the other’s waist. The hybrid’s ears press back into his silver locks, and watches warily as Baekhyun’s expression fails to change. Chanyeol’s hand begin to clench nervously at the skirt, silently imploring Baekhyun to just _say something_ instead of staring at him with the same expression.

 

“Oh my god. Um. Hi?” The hybrid says quietly, cheeks dusted a light pink. His fluffy tail curls around his leg, and it takes him a good few seconds to work up the courage to look Baekhyun in the face. The fact that the man isn’t staring him in the eyes makes the whole ordeal seem a little _less_ daunting, but the lack of his boyfriend’s response has the fear rising back up.

 

The silence eats away at Chanyeol, makes him anxious and embarrassed because Baekhyun _must_ be judging him.

 

“B-Baekhyun?”

 

The hybrid’s soft voice breaks Baekhyun out of his stupor, his eyes focusing as he stares up at Chanyeol, who seems to get more flustered by the second. He realizes that he hasn’t responded to his boyfriend at all, and instantly feels regret as he sees how anxious the other is with his flattened ears and rigid tail. Immediately, he makes his way over to the taller man, one hand soothingly rubbing his arm while the other gently cards through the silver hair.  

 

“Oh, sweetie I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you. You just-” He pauses, his soft brown eyes staring up at Chanyeol in an unreadable expression. Another wave of shame covers Chanyeol as he tries to curl in on himself, make himself seem smaller in the hopes that he’d just disappear, wouldn’t have to deal with Baekhyun seeing him like _this._ He feels as if he’s weirded Baekhyun out, misunderstood his words. _It was a joke you took too far,_ a nagging voice in the back of his brain tells him, and his eyes cast downwards again, unable to handle the thought of Baekhyun looking at him with _disgust._

 

 _He’s going to say I look ridiculous,_ Chanyeol thinks, and braces for the words when Baekhyun gently tilts his chin up to look at him, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“ _Fuck,_ you just look _so_ good in it.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes are the size of saucers as he looks at Baekhyun, mouth agape to the point that Baekhyun lets out a small giggle, gently pushing his mouth closed before flies can settle.

 

“W-Wait...you-” The hybrid pauses, looking down from his outfit, and back to his boyfriend’s face, which now has a look of pure _awe_ and adoration. It causes Chanyeol’s cheeks to heat up. “You really think I look...good?”

 

The shorter man just chuckles, pulling Chanyeol into a hug which he accepts gratefully as he practically sags onto Baekhyun, his arms wrapping around the brunet’s shoulders. Baekhyun finds relief that Chanyeol’s tail seems to sway languidly, and wraps around his leg in an affectionate manner every so often. It’s a sign that Chanyeol’s relaxed, _relieved_ really.

 

“Of course I do.” He pulls back, hands placed on both of Chanyeol’s cheeks. His thumbs gently draw across the soft apple of his cheeks, down to the corner of his lips, trying to coax the pout off of Chanyeol’s adorable face.

 

He feels a well of emotion looking up at the taller man, looking so lost and shy in that moment. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun loves him, cares for him more than anything in the world. And Baekhyun knows that while he may not be perfect, he does the best of his ability to make sure Chanyeol _knows_ he’s cared for, knows that he is loved and appreciated. But in moments like these, sometimes Chanyeol can get lost in himself, too confused and conflicted when trying to figure out the more _complicated_ parts of who he is, what he likes, who he needs to be. When that happens, Baekhyun is there to help him sort things out, help him through his own mind and make him feel comfortable being _him._ He always tries to make Chanyeol feel _validated,_ to feel comfortable in his own skin, guide him out of his own head.

 

Thankfully, Baekhyun is always more than willing to give his all for Chanyeol, always ready to cover him in kisses and reassurances, give him the love the affection he deserves. He doesn’t hesitate to do as such as he pulls the other in for a chaste kiss.

 

Chanyeol releases a loud purr, pleased with Baekhyun’s hands sweeping through his hair and scratching behind his ears, while he works their lips in a slow, but sweet pace. Once they’re both out of breath, they pull away. Baekhyun takes that chance to sit them both on their bed, taking note that while Chanyeol still seems a bit shy about being found wearing a skirt, he’s much more relaxed, not so afraid to look Baekhyun in the eyes.

The brunet is used to seeing Chanyeol so bashful, so timid and reserved, especially in front of people. It’s endearing and warms his heart, and words of tenderness are spilling past his lips before he can help himself.

 

“So pretty,” he says, brushing Chanyeol’s bangs out of his eyes. “You look so pretty, sweetheart. Don’t ever be afraid to show yourself.”

 

Unconsciously, Chanyeol releases a tiny _mew_ , and Baekhyun chuckles, watching as pink returns to the hybrid’s cheeks, but this time for an entirely different reason.

 

“You look so gorgeous in this, Yeollie. I was right, you know. Your legs look _so_ pretty, and the color suits you perfectly. I’m so lucky to have such a beautiful boy.”

 

Baekhyun whispers the praises into Chanyeol’s skin almost reverently, more than aware that the hybrid’s acute sense of hearing can easily pick up what he says. He does this for the better half of the hour, lovingly caressing Chanyeol’s face and scratching behind his ears and the base of his tail until the other is consistently purring, keening under the affection he’s being showered with and nuzzling into Baekhyun’s neck.

 

  

♥︎

 

Since trying on that first skirt, Chanyeol had inevitably ended up buying more. Of course, he wasn’t ready to wear them outside of the house _quite_ yet, still a tad bit too shy, too meek. Baekhyun understood completely, but that still didn’t stop him from spoiling the hybrid everytime they went out shopping, watching Chanyeol’s ice blue eyes lock on a skirt a mannequin had on in the display window. A couple weeks after taking home the first skirt, Chanyeol had amassed quite a number, a whole new part of his wardrobe saved just for the ever-growing collection.

 

The skirts were something we wore mostly inside for a few months, coming home and changing into one. Baekhyun had to admit that he more than happy coming home to seeing his boyfriend in a loose shirt tucked into one of the skirts, if not for his cute appearance, then for seeing how beautifully Chanyeol flushed when he complimented him.

 

Chanyeol had taken to buying the first few skirts himself. Forever 21 had _a lot_ strewn about the women’s section, so he fortunately was not faced with the problem of not having options, but the thought of buying them was daunting at first. Why would he, a tall intimidating looking hybrid, be walking around buying an armful of skirts? Most of the people he worked with knew he had a boyfriend, so saying they were for a girlfriend was out of the question. He had managed to work around the sections filing through and picking the ones he had taken a liking too, piling them together and sitting them on the side by him to make sure no one would take them.

A lot of it was him trying to hide the pile behind his body, dancing around nervously at the thought of someone seeing him clutching protectively at the pile. Getting caught hoarding a stack of skirts was something that would look a little more than strange, to someone else. After all, his coworkers knew him as the stoic and serious Park Chanyeol, the handsome leopard hybrid looking as if he were someone’s wet dream wrapped in leather and shades of blacks. They knew him as a bad boy donning a heartbreaker look; known for wearing snakeskin pants, dark sweaters under leather coats and silver and gold chains hanging from his neck. That was how they perceived him, how they _thought_ he was like.

 

What they didn’t know that he wasn’t _just_ that. Of course, those bolder and edgier looks were still looks Chanyeol enjoyed, had felt comfortable in. They were more than just fashion statements; they made him feel in his element, almost like an armor. He was still himself when he looked like that, all it really did was to distract from the fact that past the almost untouchable appearance, was a _painfully_ shy hybrid.

 

Chanyeol knew that his appearance didn’t match his personality, that the bulging muscles and towering stature contradicted his soft voice and timid disposition. It was a fact, and he didn’t resent himself for it. Instead, he made it work for himself, using his looks to help him build some sort of confidence.

 

But as comfortable as Chanyeol felt with himself, he had to admit that the way the skirts gave him a sense of confidence as well. He didn’t feel as if he had to always come off as serious and indifferent, pressure himself to present himself in that manner just to fit his physique. That _maybe_ he could embrace his shy nature, open up and accept that allowing other people to see him as gentle and sweet was _okay._

 

After many internal debates on his part, Chanyeol had decided _fuck it,_ it’s twenty-nineteen, who cared what he wore. Once his shift had ended (and he had successfully managed to defend his pile of clothes) he had taken to ringing up the skirts by himself, not batting an eye as he took the bag home once he clocked out.

  
  


However, his growing collection wasn’t only from an effort on his part.

 

Baekhyun has always been supportive of Chanyeol. He loves seeing his boyfriend’s face light up in excitement when his favorite anime is mentioned, or actively listens as Chanyeol goes on and on and _on_ about a video game, even if Baekhyun has no idea what he’s talking about. And recently, he has definitely been supportive of Chanyeol introducing the new clothes into his fashion, giving him encouragement and casting away any insecurities the hybrid may have. He loves seeing joy on Chanyeol’s face, loves watching as his boyfriend will admire himself in his outfit, his tail bouncing in approval.

 

Which is exactly why Baekhyun had the brilliant idea to take a few clothing samples home with him. Being an outfit coordinator did have its perks, and more often than not old outfits were usually donated or given away once they were used in a shoot. Coincidentally, his company had just finished with a recent shoot on various types of streetwear, complete with a selection of designer hoodies, flashy tops, tearaway pants, and of course a couple skirts.

 

In one of the dressing rooms remains a rack of clothes that didn’t make the cut for the shoot. Baekhyun rifles through the clothing and is pleased to find that a few of the skirts had been removed and left on the rack. Even though they weren’t used, he knows that once all the clothes are put back, they’re on their way to being donated. He figures that no one will notice if a few skirts are missing. He takes a few of the tennis ones he knows Chanyeol has taken a liking to, and grabs a few others in various styles just in case.

 

The hybrid is more than delighted when Baekhyun comes home with skirts in tow, all new and pretty and _Chanyeol’s._ Baekhyun watches with just as much delight as he sees the excitement in his boyfriend’s eyes, watches as he excited runs his hands over the fabric and looks over the designs. But the best part of it all, has to be when Chanyeol pulls him into a tight hug and presses kisses to his cheeks, whispering a mantra of _thank you thank you thank you._

 

 

♥︎

 

Baekhyun, as of late, has adored watching his boyfriend come out of their room with a new skirt on, his smile radiant as ever as his confidence doesn’t seem to falter.

 

While it’s not just how Chanyeol looks in the skirts (which in Baekhyun’s opinion, he looks _so amazing)_ , it also has to be how Chanyeol _acts_ while he wears skirts.

 

He knows that his boyfriend’s deep voice, intimidating stature and overall physique _screams_ authority, and his usual monotone wardrobe with his ripped jeans and dark tees paired with his ice cold stare and full sleeve tattoos only build this image of _bad boy_. Most people are caught off guard when finding out that instead of the stoic, indifferent reactions they’re expecting from the leopard hybrid, they’re surprised to find out Chanyeol is rather timid, his deep voice usually speaking in soft and quiet tones, sweet and charming once you get past that shy disposition.

 

Baekhyun thinks it’s ironic, really. Chanyeol is more comparable to an affectionate puppy than he is to an intimidating leopard, despite being a large cat hybrid.

 

But even that aside, Baekhyun’s surprised what a difference just a piece of fabric can make.

 

The first time it happens is on a Saturday night. Saturdays are usually date nights, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol have made it a tradition to treat each other out for dinner on their weekends. Baekhyun’s already at the door, slipping into his shoes and pulling on a blazer, eyes glued to the clock right above their doorway.

 

“Chanyeol, baby, are you ready?” He calls, fixing his attention on putting his watch on.

 

“Yeah, finished.” Chanyeol’s voice sounds muffled for only a moment, before the sound of a door shutting can be heard. Baekhyun looks up, ready to ask if he’s got everything, but his breath catches in his throat at the sight that meets his eyes.

 

Chanyeol usually dresses nice for their outings, donning pressed slacks and a stylish sweater, a coat to protect him from the chill of the nippy air. But this, _this_ outfit is completely different.

 

The hybrid comes out in a beige turtleneck, still thick enough to keep him warm, but more form fitting than the usual bulky sweaters he likes to bury himself under. A loose coat hangs from his shoulders as an additional source of warmth. But the most shocking, most _enticing_ part of his outfit is that in the place of a usual pair of slacks, is a black pleated skirt. It isn’t a casual one Chanyeol usually lounges around the house in, but a more casual-chic one, definitely the new one Baekhyun had custom ordered from his office.

 

He stands there, silent and eyes wide as he stares at the hybrid, completely and utterly entranced by how _beautiful_ Chanyeol looks. The hybrid shuffles around nervously, cheeks tinged pink as his tail sways hesitantly around his bare legs.

 

“Do I...Do I look okay?” His voice is quiet, anxiety hinted in the tone. But something that Baekhyun does pick up is that there’s no sign of embarrassment, or shame present on his boyfriend’s face. Just nerves.

 

Walking over to the taller man, he places a palm along one of Chanyeol’s cheeks, giving it a soft caress as he offers the other a wide smile, “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Chanyeol offers him a shy smile, eyes sparkling as they walk out the door. He can feel Chanyeol’s hand squeeze at his arm a bit, and he looks up to check on the hybrid. He knows it isn’t the cold bothering him. Although there’s no fabric to protect Chanyeol’s legs from the chilly air, he _is_ a snow leopard hybrid, and thrives in the cool weather, able to walk around without much protection and still stay warm. But when Baekhyun feels another twitch of his fingers along his bicep, he carefully takes Chanyeol’s hand and stops mid-walk.

 

“Hey,” he calls soothingly, looking up at the other. Chanyeol’s bright eyes look at him, a slight hint of trepidation present in the icy orbs, “You look great. Don’t worry about it, alright? I’m here with you.” His warm smile manages to be the push Chanyeol needs, and the hybrid is smiling brightly, nodding his head before eagerly pulling Baekhyun along to continue their walk to their reservation.

 

Throughout the night, Baekhyun had kept a close eye on Chanyeol, monitoring him and seeing how he was faring. However, it seemed his worrying ended up being completely unnecessary with how well the night went. From the corner of his eye, he could still see the slight hesitation in Chanyeol’s steps, see how antsy he became from time to time, caught how his eyes would frantically scan the crowds in search of people staring at him disapprovingly. But if anything, the night had gone much better than they had expected.

 

Dinner went smoothly, and much to Chanyeol’s surprise, he had received a few compliments over his outfit on the way back home, and Baekhyun could see how pleased the hybrid was as his tail swayed playfully behind him.

 

After that one night, it seemed as if Chanyeol didn’t even give it a second thought when he left the house with a skirt in place of a pair of ripped jeans. The clothing gave him a sense of security, made him feel more confident than he had ever felt before. In it, he didn’t feel obligated to meet the expectations of his image, didn’t feel pressured to have to present himself a certain way. He could express a more gentle, _softer_ side of himself when he wore the article of clothing.

 

And seeing Chanyeol’s newly gained confidence and the smiles that bloomed across his face every time was more than enough to melt Baekhyun’s heart.

 

 

♥︎

 

 _Late nights at the office suck_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself, _especially when I’m supposed to be cuddling with my boyfriend on the couch at this time._

 

Baekhyun finds himself back at his office at ten in the evening, searching through the room in hopes to find a sheet regarding the department’s next shooting schedule. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were just returning from a nice night out when he had gotten the call from his seniors, saying that their schedules for the next two weeks were lost, and they needed Baekhyun to see if he had a spare. Of course he did, the extra paranoid employee he was, if only he could remember where he had _put it._

 

Still, it was unfair that it couldn’t have waited until the next week. After all, it was late into the night, on a _weekend_ no less and all he really wanted to do was spend time with his boyfriend. _Why couldn’t they have just called an intern to look for this shit,_ he thought, releasing an agitated sigh.

 

The only thing that kept his mood from turning completely sour was at least that Chanyeol was with him, the hybrid perched on the corner of his desk, toying with a picture of them on one of their dates. The power that Chanyeol’s presence _alone_ had on Baekhyun was impressive, but Chanyeol didn’t need to know that.

 

Every so often, he’ll pause in his search at too look up at the sound of footsteps outside his door, hoping that one of the late night stragglers has miraculously stumbled upon the file of papers he needs. Baekhyun knows that there are still a few people in the office this late into the night, barely a handful working overtime and trying to catch up on work. He’d hoped that  one of them would have found it by now, but that doesn’t seem to be the case as half an hour in and he _still_ cannot find their schedule.

 

Baekhyun can feel frustration beginning to rise, heat rising up the back of his neck with the annoyance he feels. With a reluctant sigh, he backs off from his drawers in defeat. No use in searching while he’s all worked up, it won’t get him anywhere. He looks behind him over to Chanyeol, who has been uncharacteristically quiet the entirety of them being there.

 

Thankfully, he just seems to be busy on his phone, and Baekhyun soon becomes busy with staring at the hybrid. Absentmindedly, he notes how Chanyeol looks _exceptionally_ pretty tonight, his silver hair combed back in a nice way that weaves around his fluffy ears. His long, smooth legs are exposed by a black skater skirt (a new one Baekhyun had just recently gotten for him). He has a leather jacket draped over his shoulders, covering a long-sleeved white crop top, another new addition to the hybrid’s wardrobe. Not as if Baekhyun hadn’t noticed earlier, but the entire ensemble looks absolutely _stunning_ on the silver-haired man.

 

It sets Baekhyun’s gut aflame to know that such a lovely person such as Chanyeol is _his._ He can feel himself becoming warmer, but this time not from annoyance or agitation. His cute, but edgy look is so _him,_ and he works it so well. His appearance, his confidence, his personality, it’s all devastatingly attractive to Baekhyun. He can feel his mind beginning to wander and very-not-safe-for-work related thoughts, and stares blankly at the glass walls of his office. Almost moments later an idea goes off in his head, and Baekhyun smiles deviantly as his gaze switches from Chanyeol, to his glass walls, then back to Chanyeol.

 

After an entire minute of practically eye-fucking Chanyeol, and pushes himself up off his knees to approach the other.

 

Chanyeol looks up from his screen and smiles when he’s met with the face of the brunet. “Any luck?” He asks softly, running a large hand through Baekhyun’s slightly tousled locks.

 

“Nope,” Baekhyun sighs, dropping his gaze down momentarily to where the hem of the skirt slides up on Chanyeol’s thighs, watching with interest as it rides up, the black contrasting with the milky tone of smooth skin. He looks back up with a mischievous spark in those chocolate eyes, one that has Chanyeol raising a brow in interest. “But, a thought did happen to cross my mind while I was looking for it. Care to find out?”

 

There’s a seductive lilt in Baekhyun’s voice that sends a shiver down the hybrid’s spine, and on instinct, Chanyeol’s leg uncrosses to make room for Baekhyun to crowd into his space.

 

“And what is this thought that’s crossed your mind, hm?”

 

Baekhyun smirks, leaning close until their faces are inches apart. “Thought about you, pressed up against the glass, skirt pushed up your waist, and looking absolutely debauched.” Baekhyun all but whispers, his breath ghosting on Chanyeol’s parted lips.

 

There’s a few seconds of silence that pass between them as they just stare at each other, before Chanyeol releases a loud snort, eyes forming into slight crescents as he laughs. He continues for a minute more, shoulders shaking in amusement, purposely trying to elongate the laughs as he waits for Baekhyun to join in on his laughter, but abruptly stop when he sees Baekhyun is _serious,_ a light blush covering his cheeks as he still stares dead at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen as his cheeks begin to redden, and he flounders for the words to say when he realizes this isn’t a joke. “W-Wait...are you _serious?”_

 

Baekhyun simply nods.

 

“But...but what if we get _caught?”_ That’s the first thing Chanyeol can think of regarding Baekhyun’s idea. It’s all he chooses to say, because that’s his main worry. The _other_ thing that manages to concern him is how _strangely down_ for the idea he is, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. The thrill of getting fucked against the wall of his boyfriend’s office, the thought of the partially frosted glass doing barely anything to conceal the image of Baekhyun absolutely ruining him more than enough to have Chanyeol’s gut simmering in excitement.

 

“We won’t get caught, I _promise.”_ Baekhyun stresses, pressing a chaste kiss against the hybrid’s neck, his hand moving down to rub soothing circles into Chanyeol’s hip. He pulls his head back to look Chanyeol in the eyes and notices a haze already beginning to build up in his icy blue orbs. “I know it’s sudden. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” His left hand reaches out to grab at Chanyeol’s.

 

Dramatically, Chanyeol releases a sigh in an act of reluctance. “When you say it like that, now if feel bad for _not_ wanting to do it,” he lies, smiling cheekily at his boyfriend. Chanyeol’s feeling a bit bold tonight, willing to do something he would usually shy away from. He doesn’t know what causes the sudden surge of confidence, but before Baekhyun can get a word out, he’s pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

Their lips slide against each other in slow, but calculated movements. There’s intent behind those kisses, both of them trying to get intoxicated off of each other, drive the other into a haze. Baekhyun breaks from the kiss before it can get anymore heated, panting softly as he stares up at the other man.

 

“Chanyeol, I mean it,” his voice is serious, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable doing it. You don’t have to say yes for my sake-”

 

“I know.” Chanyeol cuts him off, pressing a finger to his lips. “I know that. But I want it. I want _you.”_ Chanyeol practically _purrs_ into Baekhyun’s ear, shy albeit excited.

 

That’s all the permission Baekhyun seems to need, before his lips are back on Chanyeol’s, hungry and desperate as he’s tugging the hybrid’s jacket off him and throwing it behind him on his desk. They stand there for minutes, faces flushed as they kiss and run their hands along each other’s bodies. Chanyeol manages to get Baekhyun’s blazer off his shoulders while Baekhyun impatiently tugs at Chanyeol’s underwear, growling in satisfaction as he finally gets them removed, tossing them to the side with the rest of their discarded clothes.

 

“B-Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whimpers, his voice already airy and needy, round ears pressed back against his head. Baekhyun smiles as he feels the other’s tail wrap around his leg, trying to keep him close, to give Chanyeol what he wants. The hybrid shudders as he feels fingers dance down his torso, tickling at his exposed abs, before they dip under his skirt. He passes right by Chanyeol’s erection and down to his entrance, which is already leaking.

 

 _Thank god_ hybrids conveniently self-lubricate, especially in situations like this where Baekhyun’s boyfriend agrees to his impromptu sexcapdes in his work place. Chanyeol’s whining at this point, whispering a sweet continuous line of _please please please, Baekhyun please,_ when Baekhyun’s fingers stop short of his entrance, and a wicked grin forms on his handsome face.

 

“Mm, baby,” he hums, grinning as he feels Chanyeol shiver against him, “I have an idea.” He withdraws his hand from underneath the other’s skirt and backs up to give the hybrid space to slip off the desk. “Go stand over there.” Baekhyun points to the front of his office with a jerk of his head, and slowly begins undoing the buttons of his slacks, long fingers dancing just above the waistband of his underwear.

 

Once Chanyeol is in place, standing in front of the glass beside his office doors, he turned around, a question ready which died at the back of his throat as he watches Baekhyun reach into his briefs and pull out his erection. The brunet watches with hooded eyes at the pretty flush present on Chanyeol’s cheeks, his eyes dragging down the other’s body. His crop top clings to him like a second skin, exposing the hybrid’s flat stomach. The skirt the other had on fluttered slightly with the movement of his tail, the fluffy appendage curling around his thigh. _God,_ Baekhyun inwardly groaned, _his boyfriend was so fucking gorgeous._

“Turn around and put your hands on the glass.”

 

Baekhyun leans against his desk, one hand behind him, supporting him on the sleek red wood, the other working nice and slow along his cock, keeping mind to keep his pace steady. He doesn’t want to spoil this, after all.

 

Chanyeol can feel another wave of heat race through him. He knew Baekhyun was going to fuck him against one of the glass walls, he had figured it would be one near the back of his office, where it would be difficult to see into with the lights off, _not_ the wall right beside the hallway that _people walked through._ The hybrid hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling shy all over again as he looked back at the brunet.

 

“But...But someone might...see me.”

 

Baekhyun’s hand pauses on the upstroke, fingers wrapped securely around the head of his cock, pre-cum already slipping between the cracks of his fingers and down his palm.

 

“And?”

 

Chanyeol understands that there’s no point in negotiating now, not when he’s this painfully aroused and when Baekhyun seems to have a look in his eyes that says that he doesn’t have much of a choice. Without any other words, the hybrid does as he’s told and turns around, placing his palms on the glass. His fingers flex against the cold, smooth surface, a complete contrast to the scorching heat from his body.

 

For a few moments he just stands there. A thought comes into his mind that Baekhyun will just get off to him standing there, but that’s suddenly thrown out the window when Baekhyun’s voice breaks through the silence.

 

“Push your hips out, and lift up your skirt around your waist.” Baekhyun’s voice is steady, but Chanyeol’s sensitive ears can pick up the breathiness of his tone, the slightest strain in his voice in an effort to control himself. With one hand, he pulls the black fabric up, exposing his bare lower half to the cold air in the office as it settles against his waist. The air causes Chanyeol’s cock to twitch slightly, and he whimpers again as he awaits the next set of instructions.

 

A series of slick sounds begin to fill the office as Baekhyun works a hand over himself a fraction faster, and his breathing is a little heavier than it had been earlier. “Finger yourself, baby. Work yourself open for me.”

 

_Fuck._

 

As much as Chanyeol wants Baekhyun’s hands on him, to feel those long, delicate fingers press into him and stretch him open, he knows that the longer he prolongs this, the longer it’ll take for Baekhyun to actually touch him. Releasing a shaky breath, he drops his right hand from the glass wall back to his ass, fingers tentatively circling around his entrance, feeling the slick seeping from him and wetting his rim.

 

“Come on baby,” Baekhyun chuckles, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he leans leisurely back on his desk, “You can do it.”

 

Chanyeol’s groan fills the office as he slides the first finger in. He’s slick enough to start with two, but wants to build up the feeling for a few seconds, working the digit in and out in a slow rhythm. It isn’t long after until he’s pressing a second finger into himself, shuddering as he feels a rivelet of slick gush past his fingers and drip down onto his thighs. Baekhyun must have seen it too, because he lets out a loud curse. Chanyeol takes a little longer stretching himself open. Baekhyun’s _thick_ and even with the slick and preparation of two fingers, he still thinks his best bet to not be limping by the end of this is to simply take the few extra minutes to get himself nice and loose.

 

By finger three, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s patience has worn thin. Baekhyun’s once slow pace on his dick has now speeded up significantly, and Chanyeol’s squirming and writhing against the glass. He’s also become noticeably more vocal, small mewls and moans slipping past his plump, spit-covered lips.

 

“M-Mm, Baekhyun...Baekhyun _please…”_ he begs, gasping for breath as he shoves his fingers back into his loose hole, trying to press deep enough to just _barely_ make it to his prostate. “Don’t wanna..a-a _hh..._ wanna wait...anymore.” His thighs are trembling, and his hand on the glass proves to be useless as he leans onto the wall with his chest, his left hand fisting the fabric of his skirt, holding it up to keep it clean, and to keep him grounded.

 

“Fuck, _Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun throws his head back at the sounds his boyfriend is making.

 

“F-Fucking _please._ I want y _-you..need you to fuck..me mmM!”_ A shiver rips through his body as he presses _right_ up against his prostate, prolonging his pleasure by pressing against the bundle of nerves.

 

Baekhyun stalks over, forcing Chanyeol’s hand from out of himself as he fixes it back to the wall. He grips at the other’s soft hips, keeping him in place as he rubs his cock in between Chanyeol’s ass cheeks, watching with morbid interest as he covers himself in Chanyeol’s slick, thrusting back and forth in an almost languid pace. The head of his dick catches on the hybrid’s rim, and with that, Baekhyun freezes. He so desperately wants to plunge into Chanyeol’s ass, fuck him against that glass and make him _take_ it, but before he can do so, he wants to hear Chanyeol _beg._

 

It doesn’t take long for the younger of the two to start doing so, tail thrashing almost agitatedly at the pause. “ _Baekhyun!_ P- _please,_ I need you...w-want you s- _so badly,_ I’ll do a-anything..” he wheezes. Chanyeol would be amazed that he’s still able to form coherent thoughts, let alone put them into words, had it not been for the fact that his mind was hazy with lust and the only thing that he _really_ wanted was for his boyfriend to absolute _pound_ him.

 

Baekhyun, the sadist he was, applied the slightest amount of pressure to Chanyeol’s rim, letting the head of his cock sit against the hybrid’s entrance, but with a lack of actual force to breach him. “You have to be quiet for me, sweetheart. Can’t make too much noise since there’s still people here. After all, you don’t wanna get caught, right?” The brunet giggles, dragging his fingernails along the backs of Chanyeol’s thighs, watching as the man under him jumped, the muscles in his back flexing. “You’ll be a good boy for me, right?”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t have answered quicker. “I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be so _so_ go _od--oH my god!”_ Without warning, Baekhyun slides home in one quick thrust, his hips seated right against Chanyeol’s ass. The hybrid twitches, releasing a series of quiet pants, his tail fallen completely still as the only thing he can focus on at the moment is Baekhyun’s thick cock inside him. The brunet gives Chanyeol the time he needs to adjust, and when he hears a quiet _mew,_ he delivers the next thrust with startling power.

 

“ _So wet for me, aren’t you, Chanyeol?”_ Baekhyun moans, the loud slapping of their hips filling the office. One of Chanyeol’s hands fixes around Baekhyun’s wrist, squeezing it as he’s pushed forward with the force of Baekhyun’s hips. “You like this, don’t you?” Baekhyun smirks. He eyes the way Chanyeol’s got his teeth dug into his bottom lip, trying to keep from any noises slipping out, trying to prevent from bringing any unwanted attention to them. “Like it when I-” Baekhyun slams into Chanyeol, nailing his prostate and causing the hybrid to release a loud gasp, “just completely fucking rail you, huh?”

 

“Yes yes ye _s yes, fuuuck yes,_ Baek-ah _hh-hyun.”_ All poor Chanyeol can do is nod and take it. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying _yes_ to, just knows that he needs to answer to get Baekhyun to _keep going._ It becomes apparent that no matter how much the hybrid had promised he’d be good, there was no keeping Chanyeol quiet. A few deep moans spilled out, followed by a choked whimper. But _now,_ Chanyeol was all but screaming with ecstasy as Baekhyun fucked his silence out of him. He released a wail as Baekhyun’s hand tugged lightly on the base of his tail, a sensitive spot he knew would drive Chanyeol absolutely insane.

 

Baekhyun clamps one hand around Chanyeol’s hip, the other pulling at the waistband of his skirt, using all the leverage he could to pull his boyfriend back onto his cock, looking to just fucking ream him. Chanyeol’s practically singing, mouth open and drool running down the corner of his mouth as an endless stream of obscenities mixed with _Baekhyun, harder, faster, please._ It’s a surprise that no one left in the office has heard them.

 

“Sh- _shiit..B-Baekhyun!_ I’m...c-co...coming! O _oh fu-fuck, I’ll-”_ the hybrid gasps. Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol’s close, his breath hitching and voice high and airy, can tell by the tremble in his thighs that he’s teetering on the edge of his climax. But before he can reach it, Baekhyun pulls out, pulling his boyfriend up before pushing him with his back against the glass.

 

“Wh-What the-” Chanyeol gasps, but feels the words die in his mouth as Baekhyun’s forcing his cock back into the younger man. He laughs as he watches the hybrid cry out, slipping a hand under one of Chanyeol’s thighs to wrap his leg around his waist. He nips at the other’s jaw, reveling in the new pitch the cries around him have reached.

 

Angling his cock right against Chanyeol’s prostate, he shouts a loud _fuck!_ as Chanyeol’s walls clench in joy and rebellion. The hybrid wills his eyes open, unshed tears falling as he stares at the man before him, hair askew and devilish smirk on that handsome face. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is up to something, that release isn’t going to come as easily as he’d hoped. As if able to read his mind, Baekhyun leans close, pressing a kiss to the hybrid’s swollen lips, biting playfully at them as he whispers to the man.

 

“I’m not done with you yet, baby boy.~”

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon’s been in the office for too long, at this point. He swears, how he manages to get wrapped up in shit that he’s not even in is beyond him.

 

Junmyeon is Baekhyun’s coworker, who had somehow gotten dragged into an unexpected overtime when one of the secretaries on their floor informed him that a lost schedule needed to be found, and he was going to help. Tired, hungry, and overall just wanting to _leave,_ Junmyeon reluctantly accepted, knowing for a fact that blatantly disregarding an order from his superiors would mean trouble for him.

 

After a total of searching for _two hours,_ and three cups of coffee later, he had managed to find the lost file of papers that a handful of people had been searching for. Someone had left it on top of the break room’s _fridge._ He wasn’t one to point fingers, but he did direct a pointed glance over at Jongdae from across the office. But good news for him and many others in the building, the found files meant that they could _finally_ go home. But being the _good_ coworker and friend that he was, he decided to make a stop at Baekhyun’s office. He knew the man was in the building, having seen him come in earlier with his boyfriend. Their superiors usually wanted things handed in directly from _him,_ so it would only make sense to deliver it to Baekhyun before he finally went home for the day.

 

Making his way to Baekhyun’s office, he stops short of his destination as a sudden barrage of muffled noises fill the tiny hallway. Slowly, he walks a little closer to inspect and sees a barely concealed Chanyeol pressed against the glass, Baekhyun right behind him and- _okay_ Junmyeon was leaving. If he’s being honest, he’s not exactly _surprised_ Baekhyun would do this, however, that doesn’t keep his face from heating up, nor does it make it any easier to pass by his empty office an hour later without blushing.

 

♥︎

 

“That was...really amazing.” Chanyeol whispers, looking over to Baekhyun. They’re at home now, both comfortably cuddled up in their bed, pressed close together. Baekhyun stifles a giggle as he feels Chanyeol’s tail brush up against his legs, just one of many signs of affection the hybrid shows the brunet. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol against his chest, pressing a kiss into his hair as the other presses one against his neck, nuzzling the skin with his cheek.

 

“Mhmm…” Baekhyun hums in agreement, raising a hand to card gently through Chanyeol’s hair, making sure to scratch right behind his ears, relishing in the loud purr he gets in response. “You’re so pretty, baby. The prettiest. I love you.” He whispers, and he can feel Chanyeol’s smile against his collarbone.

 

“I love you too, Baek.”

 

They’re about to drift off to sleep when a series of jingles from Baekhyun’s phone stirs them back to consciousness. Baekhyun is _almost_ tempted to not answer, but figures there can be no harm in it, especially when he doesn’t really have work tomorrow. Reaching blindly at the nightstand until he feels his phone, he looks and sees he’s got a message from Junmyeon.

 

“Who’s it from?” Chanyeol asks, eyes already closed as he lays his head back down onto Baekhyun’s chest.

 

“It’s from Myeon? I wonder what he wants…” He opens the text, and his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets over what the string of messages say.

 

**~Bun~Myeon**

 

_hey so we found the schedule_

 

_Jongdaes dumbass left it on top of the fridge in the_

_break room_

 

_I was gonna hand it to you but just placed it on the_

_boss’ desk since you were uhhh….buSY_

 

_………_

 

_i get that u and chanyeol have an exhibition kink but_

_can u plz not fuck in the office anymore thx_

 

_Received 12:24 AM_

 

Baekhyun nearly loses his shit laughing, startling Chanyeol awake. When asking Baekhyun what the messages had said fails -since his ass can’t take a moment to _breathe-_ he snatches the phone for himself, and his face goes red as he throws the device onto the pillow.

 

“ _Baekhyun!”_ Chanyeol cries, playfully hitting his boyfriend with his pillow until his laughing subsides slightly, “ _you said we wouldn’t get caught!”_

 

“Okay, so _maybe_ I was wrong. But, hey! You liked it, right?” The brunet smiles, and Chanyeol simply rolls his eyes, moving back to hide his now flushed face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. _Fuck yeah_ he liked it, but he wasn’t going to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of know that now.

 

The two sit in silence for what feels like a few minutes, and Chanyeol’s convinced Baekhyun has gone to sleep, when his voice suddenly asks really quietly, “Wait, so does that mean you’ll be down to do it again?”

 

Chanyeol hits him in the face with a pillow.

 

**_The End ♥︎_ **


End file.
